


The Gray Area

by Crab_Lad



Series: Writers Month Good Omens [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Wingfic, Wings, day 6: kids, gray feathers, soft Crowley
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-10 23:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20144002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crab_Lad/pseuds/Crab_Lad
Summary: The Them explore Aziraphale and Crowley's wings





	The Gray Area

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! so! This is my first time writing a wing fic so if its awkward I apologize

Eleven years ago, if you had told both Crowley and Aziraphale that they would one day have twelve year olds messing around with their wings they never would have believed you. Yet, here they were with the Them surrounding the two. Their wings were manifested, white mixing with black as the kids dove into them. 

Angel, and by extension demon, wings were smooth, soft and plush. The strong bone and muscle underneath was the only hint to how powerful they really could be. 

“Woah!” said one of Adam’s friends, Wensleydale, Aziraphale believed. The boy, as well as Pepper, were currently admiring Aziraphale’s wings. 

The angel was a bit hesitant, as he wasn’t the best with kids. But the demon, on the other hand, looked at ease. 

Crowley was sitting criss cross on the floor, with Adam in his lap petting at one of his stark black wings, and Brian at his back rummaging around in the other. Those modern black sunglasses had been discarded long before. Aziraphale smiled at the sight of Crowley. He looked more relaxed than Aziraphale could remember, and a soft happy look rested on his face. 

Leaning back a little, so his back touched Crowley’s, Aziraphale whispered, “You know I always said you were nice.”

“Oh shut it,” Crowley hissed but it lacked malice. In fact, a smile rose up on that brilliant face. 

Aziraphale blushed and turned back to the kids fussing with his wings. 

“So how do they work? You said you could actually fly with them right? Well how?” Pepper demanded, running her hand along his primaries. 

He flared out his wings, his feathers ruffling up. Then, he lowered them back down to wrap around him and the kids. The tips of them just barely touching the ground. The children let out awed sounds at the display, moving to touch his secondaries. He felt a hand on his back and turned to see that Brian had moved to Aziraphale’s back, right to his coverts. Adam was still enthralled by Crowley, assumedly. Aziraphale couldn’t see much other than Crowley’s red hair and black wings. 

“Well, my dear, they’re quite powerful. I’m not entirely sure how they work, but the Almighty gave us wings that allow us to fly. I never saw reason to question how or why it works,” Aziraphale finally answered. 

This time, Brian spoke up, “You said they were all white, right?” 

“Yes, that’s correct.” 

“Then how come you got a gray one?” 

Aziraphale froze. A full body stiffen, starting from his back all the way to his wings going straight and rigid. The children noticed, sliding off of the angel and pushing his wing until it let out and moved in front of the angel’s face. 

Right there, right on the back of his wing, sat an ashy gray feather. 

“Crowley, dear?” 

He didn’t see, but he could tell the demon turned to face Aziraphale.

“Yes, angel?” 

There was shuffling around him, the darkness. He looked up to see Crowley sitting in front of him, wings wrapped around to let them have a moment of peace. 

“You alright?” the demon murmured, pulling Aziraphale’s hands into his own. 

The angel only nodded, but then looked down at the gray feather. 

Did this mean he was falling? 

“Oh.”

A simple sound, but it held a lot. It held understanding, acceptance, care. 

Hands dragged his face up, until he was looking right at one of Crowley’s dark wings. A snap, and then there was a little bit of light in their bubble. At the sudden exposure, Aziraphale squinted, but once his eyes adjusted, he saw it. 

Crowley had a gray feather. Multiple, actually, sprinkled along his under-wing coverts. They looked lovely amongst the darker feathers. 

“What? I don’t-”

Crowley smiled, and interrupted, “I think it’s because we’re really neither angel, nor demon now, angel. You’re not really falling if that’s what you’re worried about.”

The demon looked up at something over the angel’s head and nodded. A moment later, Aziraphale felt pressure against his back, and four pairs of hands soothingly ran down his feathers. 

Lowering his own wings, Aziraphale let the kids invade their space, spreading out between the two immortal beings. They continued to admire and touch the two sets of wings. 

Aziraphale shot Crowley a thankful smile. Everything was going to be alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> iiiiiF you liked that follow me on tumblr @goodalexomens and @dreams-become-stories for my original stuff andNNND if you're a fell fanfic writer there's a good omens fanfic server linked in the first two parts of this series!! Thank you so much for reading


End file.
